1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a radiating fan, and especially to a radiating fan, wherein the axle center and the bearing thereof are made of precision ceramic material.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art radiating fan had an axle center made of stainless material with a largest hardness of HK800. The oil bearing is made of copper so that the radiating fan has a lifetime of about 10000 hours. However, this prior art design is not suitable in the current day. Thus, ball bearings made of stainless steel or bearing steel and having a lifetime of 50000.about.60000 hours are used, but these bearings emit a large noise. Furthermore, the lifetimes of aforesaid two bearings will decrease rapidly with the increase of temperature. Thus, there is an eager demand for a novel bearing which can improve the defect in the prior art.